The proposed invention concerns security. In particular, proposed method is to provide/improve/strengthen security for individual's any kind of data, information, credit, finances, services obtained (online and or offline), authenticate application user using formatting options.
Users are required to authenticate themselves before they access service such as file storage, emails, bank accounts, view and edit data, use cloud hosted applications, make purchases or make comments for example. They are also required to identify themselves as real valid human user and not a robo program before they can access many websites and web services.
In spite of many new authentication schemes, password-based user authentication is still widely used by installed software applications, smartphone apps, websites and web services due to its convenience, and ease in use and deployment. With ever growing instances of passwords and credentials getting compromised its necessary to invent strong mechanism which is multi-layered but at the same time simple enough for users to work with.
In password-based user authentication users are required to input textual password to identify them as valid user. Now because of its simplicity passwords are prone to hacking. Users are always asked to increase complexity of their passwords which leads to user forgetting them often and as a result instances user getting locked out of their own accounts.